Gives You Hell
by Label it love
Summary: 50shots. Sakura doesn't lead a very original life; but did she ever? Reincarnation, baby. SasuSaku


_June 7th, 1853_

_My brothers have all enrolled in the army. I wish to join them in the rankings. Ryuu, Fumio, Jiro and Eiji have joined the soldiers in the War. Ryuu joined immediately, Eiji has been enrolled since the month after Ryuu joined. Fumio and Jiro joined several weeks ago. I want to follow them in. I would like to become a soldier, I wish to save my country from destruction. My father is planning on going to war once I'm married._

_I am to leave tomorrow, yesterday I disguised myself as Haru Shiro and was enrolled in the war. They allowed me to return home to pack my few belongings before I arrived at dawn. I am nervous, I told my father I would be going to Tokyo to find myself a husband. He asked Tayuya to accompany me, I almost screamed. But fortunately she is so in love with Masaru to see straight. She barely heard him, but she told him 'No, I will not leave my Masaru.' I almost cried with joy._

_Father allowed me to go by myself, he gave me some money and sent me on my way. __I presented my goodbyes to Father and Tayuya before escorting myself out._

_Mother would have seen through my lies. She would have fought me, I would've won. She has a soft spot for me, me being the only real female besides herself. Four sons and a tom-boy daughter won't allow a mother access into their personal lives. Akane was my mother's name. She was beautiful, bearing sparkling emerald eyes, like myself, and dark red hair, like Tayuya. She bore no resemblance to Eiji, Fumio, Ryuu or Jiro. The four boys had gained my fathers dark onyx orbs and his straw colored hair. Except Jiro, he had eyes that resembled the sky on a clear day. Mother had died three short years ago. March 11th, 1850._

_I leave in two short hours, yet my eyes will not close. I won't have an ounce of energy left in me by the time morning comes. I hope the fighting doesn't start today._

_Training was rough. I have visited an army training camp every day since Fumio and Jiro left. In secret of course, Father will never know of my adventure to war. I am a good fighter and the captain of my training squad allowed me to enroll in the war. I will join Shino and Choji's squad. Shino and Choji are two friends I made during training. They are kind boys. I am glad to join their squad._

_Dawn is almost here, I should attempt to gain at least one short hour of sleep. It will do me good._

_Sincerely, Haruno Sakura  
Also known as, Haru Shiro_

**.**

**Reflection  
**by Nous Sommes Fromage

**Honor to us all**

**.**

I began my day with a yawn.

I seated myself beside Choji and smiled. "Ohayo Choji!"

"Ohayo Shiro-kun." Choji said, smiling back, his hands held a small chocolate muffin.

I glanced to his left and noticed Shino. "Ohayo Shino."

"Ohayo." Shino said, his round glasses covered his eyes and his dark turtleneck made his mouth almost invisible.

"Shikamaru... How have you been?" I looked over at the person sitting next to me, he was tall with a spiked ponytail. His dark eyes frowned as he yawned and answered Choji.

"Good, how about you, Choji?"

"Fine. Have you met Shiro?" He shook his head and I smiled, hoping my short black wig didn't show any pink.

"Are you Shiro?" I nodded and he smiled. "Shikamaru." He told me, I mirrored his smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I told him, lowering my pitch to sound more manly.

"OHAYO FELLOW SOLDIERS!!!" A loud voice shouted, I rubbed my ears and turned to see a tall blond man smiling at me.

"Ohayo?"

"Ohayo! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Who would you be?" He asked, grinning and shaking my hand quickly.

"...Shiro Haru." I said, smiling back.

"Haru? Sounds so similar to Haruno! I met a guy once, his name was Fumio Haruno. He was with this girl with bright pink hair and green eyes, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid my eyes on." Naruto ranted, letting go of my wrist. I held back my blush, praying to kami this man didn't learn my secret.

"Halt!"

I swiveled around to face a tall man with grey hair.

"Kakashi-sama! You're late!" Naruto yelled, my eyes widened and I hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, Naruto!" I whispered harshly.

"Hai, Hai. I know Naruto-kun."

My jaw dropped, Naruto got away with it?!

"Introduce yourselves in order. Starting with you." He pointed to the red haired man at the end of the bench.

He had red hair and a tattoo that meant Love on his forehead, I smiled. He was pretty hot. "Hai, my name is Sabaku no Gaara. I come from Suna."

Next was a boy with purple tattoos dancing over his cheeks. "My name is Sabaku no Kankuro. I also come from Suna."

"I am Hyugga Neji. I come from Kohana." A tall, gorgeous boy called, he had long dark hair that reached mid-back and white eyes.

"Ohayo! My name is Rock Lee! I am from Kohana, just like my dear friend, Neji-kun!!" A boy with black hair cut into a bowl shape and dark eyes shouted.

Shino came next. "My name is Aburame Shino. I am from Kohana."

Naruto. "OHAYO!! I am Uzumaki Naruto! The next war hero!! I am from Kohana!!" _'Che, too loud....'_

Choji. "I am Akimichi Choji. I come from Kohana."

Shikamaru. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. I live in Kohana."

Now was my turn, I deepend my voice and stood. "I am Haru Shiro. I am from Kohana."

Sitting down, I smiled. No one had ratted me out, did any of these men realize who I was? What I was? Apparently not.

The boy next to me stood and introduced himself. "I am Inuzuka Kiba. I originate in Kohana." He had dark eyes and shaggy brown hair, he was kind of cute.

Next was a god... or at least he looked like a god. He was tall, had black hair that, in the back, resembled a chickens ass. His onyx eyes glared at the ground. If I'd been Sakura at that moment, I would've fainted. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I come from Kohana."

Last, but not least, was a boy with onyx eyes and short black hair. He looked similar to Sasuke. Only, his hair was much more normal. "Hello. My name is Sai. I am from Kohana."

Kakashi-sama stood and introduced us to the five other captains we would have. Twelve soldiers who are divided into teams of three and given a captain. Our commander was Morino Ibiki. He seemed.... scary. Remind me not to get on his bad side.

There was also a medic. His name was Umuino Iruka.

Our team consisted of myself, Naruto and Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi-sama was our leader.

Choji and Shikamaru were on a team with Sai. Their leader was Shiranui Genma.

Shino was with Kiba and Kankuro. Their leader was Uchiha Itachi. (Who was even hotter than Sasuke, Is that even possible?!)

Neji, Rock Lee and Gaara were on the last team. Their leader was Maito Gai.

Morino-sama told us to meet with our groups. We followed his instructions and marched off in pursuit of Hatake-sama.

We found him in the lunch room. It was a small tent with at least one hundred round tables.

He was seated by himself by the entrance. I sank into the hard wood of the chair and looked over at him.

Naruto sat on my right, Sasuke was on my left.

"Team Kakashi." He smirked and looked us over, one by one.

"I know we already introduced ourselves, but get over it. State your name, age, likes, dislikes and your goals." He told us, smiling, "Oh! And call me Kakashi-sensai. Not Hatake-sama or Kakashi or even Hatake-sensai."

Naturo and I nodded and he went first.

"Hello! My name is Uzumaku Naruto! I like ramen and girls and... other stuff... I don't dislike much.. except for Sasuke-teme. I hate him. I am seventeen years old and my goal is to become a famous war hero!" He grinned and looked at me.

I flushed and stared down at the table. "My name is Haru Shiro. I am also seventeen years of ago. I like a lot of things and don't dislike much, but my main goal is... Well.... I don't really have a goal."

Sasuke sighed and spoke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am eighteen. I don't like very many things, and dislike a lot of things. I don't have a goal.. It's really more of an ambition. I will surpass Uchiha Itachi."

My eyes snapped to Itachi-sama, who was talking to his team three tables over. What did Sasuke hate so much about him?

My face went blank, I looked to Naruto, who had a look of sympathy in his eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke said they hated each other, but I knew their relationship went far deeper than mutual hate.

Kakashi-sensai glanced at Sasuke once before standing. "You are Team Kakashi, not Iruka, not Itachi. Team Kakashi." He smiled at me and left.

My nose scruched up, _'What the hell did that mean?!'_

"Alright, Neji, show us how it works!"

I looked up just in time to see Hyugga Neji activate Byakugan. He smiled at Lee and Gaara before glancing at Team Iruka and Team Itachi. Next would be our team. "Fuck." I swore under my breath and turned towards Naruto.

My cheeks flushed and my heart speed up. _'What if he catches me? Will he tell?! Will they release me? It's only the first day!!'_

I twisted around to see if he'd found me out. His cheeks were turning red and he kept glancing over at me. I gasped. _'I guess the cats out of the bag.'_

I swallowed and stood, gesturing for him to follow me. I announced that I would be taking a walk, Naruto tried to follow, but I silenced him with a glare.

Neji found me after five mere minutes. We sat at the waters edge, watching the sunrise.

"So, you know..."

My cheeks had gone red once more and I let my voice rise to it's normal high self.

He nodded, looking away. "Why'd you join?"

"My brothers had all gone away and I felt left out... I want to help Japan win this war. I want to make history." I told him, smiling.

He nodded again. "Understandable."

"Will you tell?" I asked, anxious for his reply.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, his gaze slipping from the sun back to my face.

His eyes were no longer pulsing white, they were their dull white once more. "No."

My face lit up. I grinned and launched forward, hugging him.

For a second he sat there dumbly, not quite knowing what to do, but he smiled softly and hugged me back.

"So..." He began once I'd let go of him. "What's you real name?"

I giggled and looked around, making sure no one was spying upon us. "I'm Sakura... Haruno Sakura."


End file.
